Sadia's Poetry Collection
by Sadia Fiore
Summary: This is my Final Fantasy Poetry collection, instead of scattering them all around I'll put them into chapters :
1. Fire of Fury

Fire of fury

**Fire of fury**

Fire within,

that was the begin,

Fury within burning like fire,

being a knight is his desire.

The dreams he wanted to fulfill,

was something forced by the sorceress will,

his friends knew no other way,

Wind and Thunder had to back away,

Now his dreams are gone,

but he never be alone,

Wind wants fire to see,

how loving she can be,

Thunder knows what they both desire,

not telling cause they will say he's a liar,

But if they both are willing,

this might just be the beginning.

* * *

Well I Guess you know about who this is..

(edited Nov 2012 for grammar and backup purposes)


	2. Dumb Thunder

**Dumb Thunder**

Fire, Wind, Thunder,

he may seem a little dumber,

he has a heart of gold,

and does what he's told.

Wind and Fire,

he sees what they desire,

and wants to help,

whenever tried it results in a yelp,

when the wind hits his shin,

in fear it may be a sin.

He's desperate to get them together,

so that the posse exists forever,

until that day he will try,

to convince them he didn't tell a lie...

* * *

am in the progress of renovating/ spellchecking my uploaded works while making backups of them. :)


	3. Boy Of Silence

Boy of Silence 

The young man is so quiet 

without emotions 

seems so cold as ice 

his tears dried 

his love let loose those emotions 

and has melted the ice. 

Still he's cold 

but not so cold as ice 

he has been freed 

he lost his shell 

to the one he loves...

This one is one of my first poems 

J

God knows how old

***~Fujin~***

aka

# BigB


	4. Knights in Black and White

**Knights in White and Black**   
  
White and Black will always Fight,  
White for glory and for might,  
Black for love and what is right,  
One will fall the other will prevail,  
The good one will never fail.  
  
Angel wings and Renzokuken are strong,  
Together they belong,  
The white knight did fail,  
but he too did prevail,  
he is free once more,  
from the sorceress he adored.  
  
And so the story ends,  
they all are back with their friends,  
This is the way it should be,  
so everybody is free...  

    
    This is one of my poems and this one is the best of my writings... I hope you like it 


	5. Laguna

Laguna

She gave hima son before the dew, 

He only never knew, 

Until he found Elle again, 

and then the real story began, 

Before the danger he wanted to tell, 

What Elle knew so well, 

That he had a son, 

And That Squall was the one, 

He was looking for. 

He's still a Widowed man, 

he found a young man 

And he's his child, 

No matter if he's denied, 

Squall is no longer a lonely child.

Laguna poem this is a old one but I post it anyway.

***~Fujin~***

aka

# BigB


	6. Lonely

Lonely 

She was alone, 

All those feeling are gone, 

She mistook it once for love, 

what really was sisterly love, 

She taught him the SeeD way, 

but never did he sway, 

He found the one he likes, 

and she got hurt by those spikes, 

Will she ever find the one, 

who never will be gone, 

if it happens it will be fine, 

Like a good dinner with wine.

Quistis poem,

Obvious isn't it?

J

***~Fujin~***

aka

# BigB


	7. Longing of the Wind

**Longing of the wind**  
  
One eyed beauty dressed in blue,  
one word answers always true,  
In his posse second in command,  
that 's all she ever want.  
  
She's the wind among thunder and fire,  
Seifer is her heart's desire.  
Rajin's shins are always sore,  
if he becoming a bore.  
  
Fujin is the lady in blue,  
her love for him is o so true.  
wind and fire she wants together,  
and wishes they last forever

Hmm whaddya think, I don't need to tell who this is?


	8. Paradox

Paradox

Garden filled with SeeDs

countering against evil deeds,

for the future they will fight,

preparing for past heroes with their might,

Paradoxes are created by all,

all they did was just fall,

through time compression.

This is a real weird poem I think myself but eehm 

Plz say what you think of it.

***~Fujin~***

aka

# BigB


	9. Raincoat Warrior

Raincoat Warrior  
  


He was loud,  
and very proud,  
but in the end,  
away it went,  
  
He was deceived,  
he really believed,  
that his romantic dream,  
wasn't that mean.  
  
All his actions,  
caused many fractions,  
to lose many lives,  
all because of lies,  
From that sorceress he served,  
he caused pain which was not deserved.  
  
He sees that he was wrong,  
now he has no place to belong,  
until he has been forgiven,  
for all the pain he has given.  
  
Many years will past,  
until then the pain will last,  
His rivalry well cease,  
in order to keep the peace.  
  
Away they went,  
together with their only friend,  
they leave to places unknown,  
but they will not be forever gone.  
  
When the time is right,  
together they may fight,  
a evil bigger than the last,  
which is coming in real fast.  
  
The Lunar cry is near,  
all the people cower in fear,  
the two knights and their friends,  
are the ones to make amends,  
they make the biggest fighting chance,  
to take up arms and take the Stance.  
  
All together fight ,  
with all their might,  
they cannot fail,  
or the evil will prevail,  
how this story will go,  
no one will know.    
--------------------------------------  
I know this feels unfinished but I consider writing a story based on this poem, but then again maybe not....   



	10. Winds of Rage

Winds of Rage

Storms of power,

rage of the winds,

filled with the power,

we all fear,

brutal force blowing,

when we are here,

this is the rage of nature,

this is me inside,

brooding with anger,

I need to set loose,

when the storms dies down,

the breeze returns.

but when angered again,

the storm returns,

with all his fury,

and no mercy to those who angered it.

Well I think it's a bit of Fujin speaking and my feelings at the time.

This is a exception for me:

It doesn't rhyme.

***~Fujin~***

aka

# BigB


	11. Sacrifice

Sacrifice 

Cold water there I rest,  
my spirit put to the test,  
rescue all that live,  
my life is all I can give, 

The evil one sure forgiven,  
for the chance he had given,  
unknowingly he had complied,  
the destiny he denied. 

The others have succeeded,  
that was all I needed,  
holy came into play,  
but was not enough to keep Meteo away, 

Lifestream made the appearance,  
and that made the difference,  
My beloved and friends are free,  
from the disaster that would be..

Okay this is my first FF7 poem about a person I admire for her actions.

Plz Read and Review..

***~Fujin~***

aka

# BigB


	12. Sunshine in the dark

**Sunshine in the Dark  
**  
She always sets the mood,  
not caring for Squall's mood.  
Cowboy lover her cheery style,  
if the others leave them for a while,  
he will try to make her see,  
that they were ment to be.  
  
Sunshine in the dark,  
like a chocobo's wark.  
She will show you the way,  
and keep danger at bay,  
Slots are her speciality,  
and she loves mobility.  
  
Flying in the Ragnarok,  
will spin the clock,  
think how exciting this will be,  
just soaring over a lonely tree,  
that's the way she sees it all,  
live life as is and not look at a wall.  
  
She seldom is in a dip,  
if she is take her on a trip,  
like travelling by train,  
then she might be happy again,  
Ultimecia she thought was a witch,  
but she and the others sure taught that little b!tch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm I don't think this Poem is that great .....

but Hey I'm still posting this up :)  



	13. Nightmare

**Nightmare  
**  
Memories forgotten and blurred,  
not always the way they occured,  
showing the worst nightmare coming true,  
why it happends they have no clue,  
All they know it's not all a lie,  
it's an alternate ending that comes by,  
  
From the deepest holes of the mind  
comes the fear of the worst kind,  
all you hope will vanish,  
only love is able to banish,  
the fear that will make hope vanish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POem about the end Of FF8


	14. Space

**Space**  
  
She was lost in the cold,  
she did what her body was told,  
Then cast away by the one that used her body,  
she was unsure she was loved by somebody,  
  
He called out for he loved her,  
she hears and gave a weak answer,  
he told to be strong,  
she knew where they belong,  
  
The promise already was in the making,  
the one they would taken,  
forever to be there when lost,  
whatever what the cost,  
even if dead comes breaking them up,  
the love they shared will never give up.  


-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Space moment In FF8


	15. Black Heart

**Black heart   
**  
Black clothes black heart,  
He made killing an art,  
Silver hair silver sword,  
he returned to kill and end the world,  
  
Black intentions gone bad,  
experiment made him go mad,  
Never intended to let him show,  
what those books in the mansion know,  
  
The man with Silver hair,  
one winged Angel beware,  
Holy will make this end,  
with help from a killed friend,  
She with the others will prevail,  
where he thought they would surely fail.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth Poem but that's obvious no?


	16. Past Forgotten

**Past forgotten**  
  
Orphan friends in the past,  
forgotten friendships do last,  
only few did know,  
those days down below.  
  
Fate brought them back toghether,  
through every stormy weather,  
but one of them strayed away  
Instead of him a new ally joined the fray,  
  
Rinoa and Squall...  
The Angel unsure of her art,  
the Lion brave at heart,  
together they will last,  
after the future and the Past.  
  
Irvine and Selphie......  
The sniper the flirt forever,  
The sun as cheery as ever,  
their love is just as strong,  
and will be just as long,  
  
Zell.........  
True hearted but impulsive mind,  
caused reactions of the unpleasant kind,  
  
  
Quistis.......  
Pure heart and of mind,  
left alone to feelings unkind,  
love for him was mistoken,  
thoughts of him never spoken.  
  
  
All six joined together,  
creating a legend that lasts forever,  
to beat the future that threatens the past,  
and makes peace once again last...  
  
  



	17. Being Alone isn't everything

Being alone isn't everything  
  
Empty in my heart,  
empty in my soul,  
afraid to be hurt,  
afraid to be left alone,  
Then a Angel came.  
  
Filled my heart,  
filled my soul,  
I'm afraid to leave her,  
she wants me by her side,  
  
I feel needed to protect,  
I feel loved to love back,  
By my friends and my Angel,  
From which I was so afraid.  
  
Why did I want to be alone?  
To protect myself?  
Filled Soul,   
Filled heart,  
Why did I ever reject that?

-------------------------------------------------------------

I think this is my best work so far.

I'm not sure but that's what everybody keeps telling me :)  
  



	18. Sleeping Lion

**Sleeping Lion**  
  
Sleeping Lion inside of him,  
waits to be awaken,  
waits to be set loose.  
When the time comes,  
When he is needed,  
he will awaken,  
he will prevail,  
protecting,  
reflecting,  
his past and future.

-------------------------------------------------------------

okay this is waaay Off i know but they told me to post it up anyway :/

tell me what do you think


	19. Hallucination

Sunshine in the Dark She always sets the mood

****Hallucination

Feeling strong,   
weak at mind,   
feeling proud,  
scared at heart,  
chasing a dream,  
causing nightmares,  
Feeling free,  
Chained soul,

Damned by a sorceress,  
defeated by his nemesis.


	20. After time

Sunshine in the Dark She always sets the mood

****After time

  
After time the planet heals,  
after time all but one passed away,  
one remains,  
one remembers,  
and tells the story.

----------------------------------

yup after 500 years one still lives


	21. Lady of the wind

Sunshine in the Dark She always sets the mood

****Lady of the wind

Raging storm,  
Anger is born,  
calm breeze,  
when in peace,  
If the wind is heard,  
listen close,

She is like the wind,  
ever changing by the time,  
sometimes silent,  
sometimes loud,  
moments in between,  
are rarely seen...


	22. Return to me (ff9)

**Return to me **

**Off you went to save your brother in race,  
although it's a dangerous place,  
forgiving him for what he's done,  
showing him what he could become,  
a soul with a loving heart,  
a soul willing to live,  
a soul capable of friendship,**

**you teached us all,  
through darkness and light,  
you showed us what's might,  
by standing at eachother's side,  
we made our stand,  
proving our will to live...**

**Through hardship  
and happiness...  
You were just being you,  
never change your heart or soul,  
Return to me... my love  
Return to us all ...   
Come back Zidane **


End file.
